I Can See Clearly Now
by only-because3
Summary: Quinn Fabray really hates being this pregnant.


I think this might be drabble-sih? I'm not sure though. Usually when I sit down to write I have a clear idea of where I want to take things. With this one, I just wanted to write fluffy goodness. I think the ending starts going off in nother direction and seems out of place with the rest of the piece but eh. It's late and my writing starts sucking when I'm sleepy lol. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! (Oh! And in case it's a bit confusing, Quinn is living with Schuester (I think it's for the best))

* * *

Quinn Fabray _really_ hates being this pregnant.

Everything she wears either looks like she's a giant garbage bag or is so tight you can see every little imperfection on her pregnant body.

Her back is constantly hurting, her boobs have swelled to epic proportions (she seems to be the only one complaining about that though) and she hasn't seen her feet in over a month (as a matter of fact, she's not even sure she's wearing matching flats). Her belly button, which had previously been an "innie", has since popped out and her ankles are ridiculously swollen.

On the plus side though her nails and hair have gotten longer and she can be as late to class since she has to waddle around everywhere.

In Glee club, she's even less mobile than Artie. It's all right though because she becomes closer to the boy and it turns out he's really quite funny. Makes her horribly pregnant days a little bit better.

At one point during one of the routines she's not even sure she's going to be able to perform, she sits on Artie's lap and she moves faster than she has in months. Plus she's really glad Artie can't feel his legs (as horrible as that sounds) because she's sure she weighs a million pounds now.

During lunch she never feels like eating much anymore; she just wants her baby girl out of her. Puck always makes her eat at least a salad but even then it feels like too much. She just feels so full of… everything. Puck always tries to make her eat the whole salad but usually she ends up kissing him so much that he forgets to tell her to keep eating. (She's starting to think that he's just telling her to eat for the kisses.)

When she's at home (home being Mr. Schuester's as weird as that is), she spends her time cleaning and cooking. She's read in a pregnancy book that this is her way nesting; her way of preparing for baby. But it's also her way of pulling her weight around the Schuester household. Mr. Schue was nice enough to let her stay there free of charge so the least she could do was cook and clean.

Puck usually goes over with her, just to spend more time with her and to be there incase anything happens with the baby. She doesn't mind. She wouldn't say they're dating but there is just something about Puck she can't ignore. Besides, he really has stepped up when it's come to providing for the baby. He's gotten a legit job and spends his whole paycheck on his girls.

She tries not to let him see how much she smiles when he says that. _His girls_. It makes her feel wanted. Makes her feel like her little girl isn't going to get a dad like hers, a dad that abandoned her when she really needed a father.

But whenever he is over, he tries to talk her out of cleaning. He doesn't think she should be around all the fumes ("It's really not that bad," she tells him.) even if she has all the windows open and a fan going so she doesn't inhale much of the smell. He tells her that she shouldn't be on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor, which she's starting to agree with simply because she can't get back up without help anymore, but it doesn't reach her standard of clean when she just uses a mop. Puck gets Mr. Schue on his side though. She has to use a mop now ("Or just stop altogether," Mr. Schue says) if she's to clean.

Dinner is something that is never argued with though. She may not eat much during the day but by dinnertime, she is fairly hungry. At first she wasn't used to cooking. She didn't know how to bake and really only knew how to make eggs, cereal, and salad. Her mother had tried to teach her to cook but with her hectic Cheerio schedule she never really got the chance. It didn't matter now though because over the past few months she had slowly made her way through an old cookbook.

Tonight she's made lasagna (home made, not that Stouffer's crap) and Mr. Schue has invited the glee kids over. It's nice, having a dinner with the people she's come to consider family. It's not awkward or rigid like her dinners used to be when she lived with her parents; everyone is chatty and polite, complimenting her on the food and on her dress (she ignores what they say about her clothes though because she looks like a cow). She smiles though, because she's so thankful for all of them, and tells them that the food wasn't that big of a deal.

Afterwards, Mr. Schue takes Ms. Pillsbury home (she'd been there for dinner too, big doe eyes looking straight at her teacher for most of the meal. Quinn can't really blame her though. It's obvious the teachers liked each other since before Terri was out of the picture). The rest of the Glee kids head home, hands all full of leftovers because that's how Quinn rolls ("You can't send people home with full stomachs and empty hands," she told Mr. Schue when she had pulled the second lasagna out of the oven).

She does the dishes even though Puck tells her that he would be happy to do them. She hates that she's getting the feeling like she's becoming her mom. Doing everything for the people (men) in her life. But she sort of understands why her mom did it. It's a nice feeling when you take care of the people you love. Unlike her mother though, she's not going to lose herself in pleasing others.

The baby is moving and kicking like crazy and it's starting to annoy her (Puck is loving it though). Puck's hands rest on her stomach as she washes the dishes in the sink, putting pressure against certain spots which gets their daughter to kick even more. "Stop it," she tells him and he just takes her earlobe into his mouth, nibbling slightly. A blush erupts on her face and she elbows his chest when he pushes against her belly, a kick following soon afterwards.

"She's already moving like a marathon runner in there, I don't need you encouraging her," Quinn says before washing off her hands and asking him to finish the three plates while she goes to the bathroom (she's peed 55 times today so far). When she comes back the dishes are done and the stove has been wiped down. Puck sits on the couch flipping through channels on the TV and she sits down next to him. He motions for her to move on to his lap but she shakes her head; she's much too heavy now. He pulls her into his side and she's content like that, her head resting on his shoulder as they both rub her belly like she was Buddha.

She gets a text from Mr. Schue telling him not to wait up for him (she wrinkles her nose at the thought of him spending the night with Ms. Pillsbury just because those are her teachers, but she smiles because she would worry if she hadn't heard anything from the older man). She doesn't tell Puck this but he reads it over his shoulder. She's not looking at him but she knows he gets that devious grin on his face and he starts to twirl her blonde hair with his finger. _Boys have needs_ she remembers him saying and for once she thinks it'll be okay to give into them with him.

However, after making out (among other things) for a half an hour, they have to stop. Her stomach's not doing good and truth be told, she thinks she's contracting. But, she's read in one of the numerous pregnancy books that it could just be false labor (Braxton Hicks it's usually called) and she has been feeling these pains the past couple days. She shakes her head and decides that she's not in labor and that she's fine.

When she decides its safe enough to let Puck touch her again, her water breaks all over the couch.

* * *

Once again, she hates being pregnant. Her contractions are coming almost back to back and all she really wants to do is push. "It's not time for that yet," all the nurses say sweetly as they pat her knee, checking on all her stats. So clearly it is time to push if she feels like she should. Isn't that what woman did back then? There was no one telling them when the appropriate time was; they just did what they thought they were supposed to do.

(She does realize that woman died a lot during childbirth back then.)

Finally, a doctor comes in, _smiling_ no less, and tells her that she needs to start pushing. Her knees end up near her head and Puck keeps telling her that she's doing great and sounding so supportive.

She's never wanted to punch someone more.

She's sweaty and tired and when she glances at the clock behind the doctor's head, she realizes she's been pushing for an hour. She just wants to stop. The doctor asks for one more big push.

She's so thirsty. She asks if she can have a drink of water when she's done. The doctor laughs lightly (though she sees no humor in it) and tells her of course.

She pushes once more, Puck smoothing her damp hair back and letting her dig her nails into his skin. One more giant push and then suddenly she's done.

* * *

Quinn Fabray hates nothing about being a mom. One hour ago she gave birth to a 7 pound 10 ounce baby girl with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. She had ten little fingers and ten little toes and when she looked at Quinn, she smiled.

Puck had left them to start bringing the Glee kids back to the room (they had all arrived during the horrendous hour she spent in labor). They all pile in one by one ("They had to sneak some of us back here," Artie tells her and Tina nods beside him) and coo as they look at the baby in her arms. Finn isn't there but some how she knew he wouldn't. It's still a bit awkward between them and she can deal with him missing this.

Mr. Schue asks what they've decided to name her (he's been standing quietly in the back with Ms. Pillsbury. Quinn notices they're holding hands and it makes her smile grow a little wider). She tells them her daughter's full name, Caroline Fabray Puckerman, and they all tell her it fits her perfectly. She's almost worried about having Fabray her middle name, simply because she no longer feels welcome in that family but at the end of the day, that's who she is. She is Quinn Fabray, a loyal Christian, a straight A student, and the 16 year old mother to a beautiful daughter. For now, Fabray can represent her and all that she's done. It's not much and some could view her accomplishments as insignificant, but she's proud of herself. And she's proud of her daughter.

* * *

A few days later, Quinn risks it and takes her daughter out of the house and to the last Glee club meeting before spring break. She holds her daughter close against her chest, wrapped in a plush blanket and then wrapped again in Quinn's jacket. She's dressed her daughter in a beautiful dress, a gift from Kurt, and puts a bow in her thin brown hair.

During the meeting, they keep things a cappella as to not hurt her baby's ears. They try and get Quinn to join in but she doesn't. She just wants to stay by her baby. Puck rolls her eyes and takes his daughter from her arms and tells her to go sing and dance.

She does, after kissing Caroline on her head, and she laughs and has such a good time (even though she's still really tired).

For the first time in a very long time, she feels like everything is perfect and in it's place.

She has a feeling that the smile on her face isn't going to go anywhere.


End file.
